cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorist (Generals 1)
|imgdesc = |faction = GLA (except Dr. Thrax) |role = Suicide infantry |useguns = Explosive dynamites |usearmor = |hp = 120 |armortype = Human Armor |cost = $200 |time = 0:05 |produced = GLA Barracks |hotkey = T |groundattack = 500 (Explosion) |landspeed = 25 (15 if badly wounded) |range = Melee |sight = 150-200 |ability = Car Bomb |notes = * Suicide soldier * Strong vs tanks, buildings * Weak vs infantry, light vehicles }} Terrorists were GLA suicide bombers seen during the War against the GLA. Background One of the GLA's greatest triumphs was convincing ordinary people of the worthiness of the organisation's cause. Some GLA recruits were willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause by becoming human bombs. These terrorists would strike fear into enemy forces. Cheap to train, terrorists ran at the enemy and detonated as much C4 as they could carry when they got close. Terrorists could also commandeer cars, creating car bombs. Ability Game unit Terrorists were often used alongside other units, providing a distraction for enemy forces, but they were best used in surprise attacks. Even a single terrorist could destroy any faction's basic tank, while fast-moving car bombs could do even more damage. Just two terrorists can easily destroy an Overlord tank. A particularly devious GLA commander would order Terrorists to commandeer combat cycles and look for a weakness in his opponent's defenses, before delivering a highly explosive shock as their lightning quick speed allowed them to zip past enemies easily, giving their opponents little time to retaliate. Rodall Juhziz and Leang had their combat cycles driven by Terrorists straight out of the arms dealer. It is critical to use units firing bullets or non-explosive projectiles when attempting to neutralize terrorists, because rockets, cannon shells and flame weaponry would detonate their explosives, damaging all objects in their vicinity anyway. Also, running them over with a vehicle would cause them to detonate their explosive packs beneath its treads. Aircraft such as the Comanche can attack terrorists without fear of any damage. Multiplayer Terrorists are used extensively in multiplayer, and were ideal for early rush attacks. Due to the fact that a large number of terrorists riding bikes into a base is almost unstoppable, many game hosts choose to make a "No DB" rule, which means "No Demobikes". Their car bomb ability was particularly potent on maps such as Tournament Desert, as such maps had lots of civilian cars eligible for commandeering. As a result, some competitive matches use versions of these maps without cars. German censorship The terrorist was replaced with a driving bomb in the censored German releases of Generals and Zero Hour. Apart from the visual appearance, its functionality is exactly the same. Variants Prince Kassad In multiplayer games, Kassad's terrorists are the same as regular ones. In the campaign, however, his terrorists are stealthed. Rodall Juhziz Juhziz' terrorists were supplied with more powerful bombs that made them as deadly as a bomb truck explosion, with increased area of effect. However, they do not detonate when run over by vehicles. Dr. Thrax Dr. Thrax's toxin terrorists carry lethal toxins addition onto its dynamite payload. After exploding, they would leave some toxin residue effective against infantry and lighter vehicles. Leang Leang's combat cycles come with terrorists as default drivers, but they cannot be trained in the barracks. No other changes were made. Assessment Pros *Cheap *Deals splash damage *Can hijack a civilian car or pilot a combat cycle for increased speed and damage Cons *Poorly armoured, including when using Car Bomb ability *Vulnerable to aircraft, anti-infantry weapons and artillery *Most buildings require multiple terrorists to destroy *Causes friendly fire, leading to a chain reaction among nearby terrorists *They die in order to damage the enemy. *Slow if they try to attack without car bomb Quotes Car Bomb quotes Trivia * If a terrorist runs through numerous salvage crates, he can be promoted. * If a terrorist is attacking a vehicle, he cannot get run over by the one it has targeted. * Terrorists were inspired by the use of suicide bombers by various terrorist factions throughout history. * The model for the Terrorist in the German version of the game has been repurposed in the Shockwave mod to act as an independent unit. * Terrorists hold their arms up high when he is ordered to attack a target, but run in an ordinary pose when ordered to move. See also * Toxin terrorist * Terrorist (Generals 2) * Combat cycle * Bomb truck * Fanatics Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal